Guess Who?
by Yusukeluva10
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi, the delinquent from Sarayashiki Junior High, is back from the dead, and on another one of his cases...Well, as s0o he thinks....Hiei, possibly being controlled by another demon or someone from the NetherWorld is acting strange.......why?
1. His Next Case

ME(Jackie): Welcome, to my first fanfic (anime) at fanfiction.net. This is about the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho.I will create my own story line(this is afta Yusuke gets his body back) and add such names as Yusuke, Boton, and Hiei. ::Sigh of nervousness:: (  
  
Yusuke: *deep breath* Man those guys back there sure know how to fight. Ha ha ..yea right!! *jumps in the air with feeling of success* I cant believe they would pick a fight with me, practically the toughest kid in town.  
  
Me(as a spirit): Yusuke ova here!  
  
Yusuke: Who the hell are you! Show your face. *turns frantically, looking for the voice*  
  
Me: Over here you dummy.. whats wrong? Cant find me? *appears in the air*  
I am just someone whose well .....watching over you....ok?  
  
Yusuke: why? I don't need a babysitter!! *says with attitude*  
  
Me: You see, something is going to happen soon, so be prepared.....  
  
Yusuke: Keiko?!?  
  
Me: Maybe.we'll see.  
  
Yusuke: she practically hates me..what ever..take a hike!! *Walks off under the train tracks*  
  
*Yusuke is walking home and bumps into someone, he looks up*  
  
Yusuke: Keiko? *thinks to himself.speak of the devil* What are you doing here, arent you supposed to be in school?  
  
Keiko: I skipped class..  
  
Yusuke: That's a first *in awe*  
  
Keiko: I don't care anymore, I don't matter to those scoundrals back there....  
  
Yusuke: Who!! What did they do to you??  
  
Keiko: Wow, your actually concerned for a change  
  
Yusuke: *blank face*  
  
Keiko: These bums made me drop my books, I ruined my uniform when they made me fall!!*tear*  
  
Yusuke: Don't cry Keiko..they are a bunch of jerks! *hugs Keiko*  
  
*Boton appears and takes Keiko and Yusuke to the Spirit World*  
  
Keiko: Who are you?  
  
Yusuke: Well, she is.. *Yusuke is interrupted by Boton*  
  
Boton: my name is Boton, I am the "grim reeper of the Spirit World.  
  
Keiko: you don't look like a grim reeper.  
  
Boton: I have my ways .. *giggles*  
  
Hiei: *Uses Jagan to spot Keiko, Yusuke, and Boton* Whose there! No one passes me without a fightl.  
  
Yusuke: *puts up hands in a fist* 0o00o0o yea!! Well..well.im the toughest kid In my town, and practically the toghest kid in all of Tokyo now.So if you want to pick a fight, go ahead..  
  
Hiei: *takes out his sword, not aiming at Boton for the pointlessness of hurting her* aims at keiko and yusuke* Don't make a move!  
  
Yusuke: Hiei, Hiei.what are you doing..its me Yusuke! *shocked & scared face *  
  
Hiei: Who the hell are you.get away..*Hiei's eyes go red *  
  
Boton: Hiei! N0o00oo0! *heads for Hiei on her oar, her pink kimono waving through the air , screaming (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) *  
  
Hiei: *is knocked over by Boton*  
  
Boton: What were you thinking? Hiei: *Shakes his head* Huh? What happened? 0o..hey Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: what??..*blank face..again* he..he he was just going to attack me. I mean.. me n Hiei have much respect for eachother  
  
Boton: I don't know how you can have respect for this piece of trash..i mean im so afraid of him *giggles again* how could you?  
  
Keiko: may I butt in ? *turns to Yusuke* Is this the Spirit world? The one well , where you came back from the dead?  
  
Boton: *giggles, lots of giggles*0o0o..this is the Spirit World my deary!* glances at Hiei while he gives her a nasty look* 00o0o my! *Boton says in a high pitched voice* *backs away*  
  
Keiko: Am I dreaming? *faints*  
  
Yusuke: Keiko!!! Oh no!! some one will be sure to take over her body while were still here in the Spirit World.we have to get back.....  
  
Boton: Hey..you cant leave me here with Hiei.he'll shred me into pieces *dazed look*  
  
Hiei: It will be worse than that if you don't shut up! *pretends to summon sword to Boton*  
  
Yusuke: Hiei, listen to me.go back to the Makai and stay there.whatever happened to you before must be coming from someone here in the Spirit World...stay in Makai and I will come to help you.  
  
*All go back to the human world but Hiei goes to Makai.................  
  
hope you enjoyed the first chapter.........#2 coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ COMMENT I BEG YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 ( 


	2. Back Home

CHP 2:  
  
* Boton, Yusuke, and unconcious Keiko , being held by Yusuke, travel back to Ningenkai, the human world* * They arrived in the front of Sarayashiki Junior High.  
  
Yusuke: *sweat dripping down his face* Boton, what do I do with her?  
  
Boton: Yusuke, I don't know what to tell you, except, you cant leave her.do not go back to the Spirit World or the Makai until she has awoken.  
  
Yusuke: But, but..what about Hiei.I have to help him.I mean you cant , please.you're a scaredy cat!!  
  
Boton: *slaps Yusuke across the face*  
  
Yusuke: Hey!! *angry face* What was that for?  
  
Boton: For your insecurity!  
  
*Yusuke hears the front door of the Junior High open, and turns..there standing is Mr. Akashi*  
  
Mr. Akashi: S0o..Yurameshi, I didn't see you in class today.where were you..hiding from how embarrassing your mother is.sitting there with her drink like a lifeless creature! *Smiles and smirks showing his two front teeth*  
  
*Yusuke thinks to himself..0o how I which I could pull those teeth out.they bother me every time I lay my eyes on them*  
  
Mr. Akashi: Or were you just hiding from me.  
  
Yusuke: You know man.you just don't know how to shut your trap!!!  
  
*Mr. Akashi now notices unconsious Keiko in Yusuke's arms*  
  
Mr. Akashi: Hey!! What did you do to her! Knock her out or something!!!!  
  
*0o0o crap..Yusuke thinks* *He makes a run for it*  
  
Mr. Akashi: Guards! Guards!....*looks for someone, but all there is , is someone across the street playing ball* Get him!!!  
  
Pedestrian: *spots Yusuke running down the road, shouts after him* Hey kid, stop! *Runs after Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: *Huffs and Puffs for air* *says to self* I got to get out of here..* turns corner and bumps into Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: *in his normal deep voice* Yurameshi !! What the hell do you think your doing? I think its time for a usual beating!  
  
Yusuke: *turning head to see if pedestrian is still behind* Usual? Ha ha! How bout once in a lifetime.. Look.I know this sounds stupid, but I really need your help..  
  
Kuwabara: Hey is that Keiko? You better not have hurt her!!! Or ill really beat the crap out of you!  
  
Yusuke: Yes this is her, but I need your help..  
  
Kuwabara: Huh? This better me good Yurameshi!  
  
Yusuke: Help me hide her! *They find a bush and lay Keiko down* *They stay there as well*  
  
*Pedestrian passes*  
  
Yusuke: Whoo..that was close.  
  
Kuwabara: That was only for Keiko! Don't take it as a favor because it wasn't! Next time Yurameshi, your dead meat!  
  
Yusuke: Yea, whatever jerk! * smirks* Catch ya later!  
  
*Yusuke is now at his house and leaves Keiko in his room* *Meets Boton and they head for the Spirit World again* 


	3. The Journey Has Just Begun

Chp. 3  
  
Boton: I don't know about you but im worried about Keiko. If your mom finds her, or a spirit..well who knows what will happen. *concerned look*  
  
Yusuke: Well if your so concerned why don't you go back and stay with her.I mean its not like you'll be a big help here anyway..  
  
Boton: *hits Yusuke with oar* You know what..? You're the one who doesn't know how to shut their trap sometimes..  
  
Yusuke: *holding his cheek* What ever.  
  
*Boton hears something behind them* Boton: Hello?¿ Is anyone there?  
  
*Kuwabara suddenly appears and trips over his hiding place*  
  
Yusuke: *surprised and half blank face on* What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Kuwabara: Hey Boton! *stares at her in a duvy wuvy way..LOL*  
  
Yusuke: *punches Kuwabara in the face* Hello!.I was talkin to you.  
  
Kuwabara: *Still staring at Boton* Wha.what?.0o huh.*turns to Yusuke* Well.*giggles in a goofy way*.I over heard your conversation with Boton.And I said ..what the hell..i mean showing off my Spirit Sword...is worth a fight any day..  
  
Yusuke: Well..*thinks for a minute* nevermind  
  
Boton: Um..may I intterupt..?  
  
Kuwabara: Any day my sweet thing...(this is before Kuwabara finds his real love Yukina..)  
  
Boton: *giggles* well.since Kuwabara has shown up I think I will go stay with Keiko..I'll let you genlemen..*smirks* handle things your way...  
  
Yusuke: Yea, whatever.Just hurry your self along though, your wasting our time.  
  
Kuwabara: *shoves Yusuke* Don't talk to her like that! You asshole...  
  
Boton: *giggles and smiles to Kuwabara* Thank you.Now I know whose the real gentlemen here..*giggles again* See you later! *shoots off on her oar*  
  
Kuwabara: Now, where to next?  
  
Yusuke: Well, to the Makai.  
  
*Kurama suddenly appears out of nowhere*  
  
Kurama: Ive heard about Hiei's behavior lately.its not likely of him to be that way towards you.I don't know about you, but I have a feeling the Netherworld has something to do with this.Well.its just a hunch..You know.  
  
Yusuke: Can we quit yappin and get to Hiei already?..geez..  
  
Kuwabara: Im not in any rush! *he he*  
  
Yusuke: *smacks Kuwabara across the face .again.* Lets go!  
  
Kuwabara: *glomps* Owww..  
  
Kurama: Guys!!.. or should I say Boys.stop acting like a bunch of immature children.if you want to act like this than I think Koenma surly will be happy to get new spirit detectives..well.other than you two.anyway..King Yama wouldn't approve of having mortals as spirit detectives if he were here right now.S0o0 put yourselves together and lets really get a move on this time.. *thinks to self .ahh. they'll never learn, THE JOURNEY HAS JUST BEGUN*  
  
*Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke head for the Makai*  
  
*A demon appears, and Kuwabara, wanting to show off steps into the fight first* 


End file.
